Torture
by The Broken Keyboard
Summary: We all put our minds as to what happened in the elevator with Karen and Alex, now imagine if Karen told the story through her eyes, of what was the most horrific moment of her life...


**Author's Note:** This is written in the first person point of view, trying to experiment on writing the different view points.

_**[Prototype]: Torture**_

I'll admit, I whimpered as the elevator neared the first floor. Dear God, I couldn't wait for it to land. Alex was after me, he knew that I ratted him out, but for God's sake I didn't want to! I even wanted a lawyer in my defense, but Blackwatch took matters into their own hands, beating me mercilessly until I finally gave them the information.

And now Alex was here, trying to get revenge on something I reluctantly did.

So, Alex wasn't human. Alex wasn't even Alex anymore, just a…a virus, the Blacklight Virus that the real Alex Mercer released. How could the man I used to love be so…so hateful?

And now the man I used to love was no more. Replaced by a killing machine that knew no bounds. The killing machine I strangely had feelings for.

No, how could I…?

As my thought strained on to this one idea, the elevator suddenly stopped, a red light illuminated from inside the contraption. _Oh God…NO!_ Alex was here! Inside the building! I quickly turned my back to the guard that was looking at the elevator door, though his face was concealed, his actions told me he looked just as shocked as I was. "Oh God, he's in the building…" I said more to myself than to the Blackwatch soldier. "…He'll kill me." The words ran out of my mouth with terror, and even more, I couldn't say anything when something that sounded like it was slithering emitted to the left of me. I didn't dare turn around, but I turned my head to my left to see out of the corner of my eye…Alex Mercer.

"I know…" His rough voice tore at my insides, and I knew at that moment, I was never going to leave this elevator. I whipped my entire body around, facing the thing with pure terror in my eyes. "Alex!" Was all I could say before a hand gripped at my throat and lifted me off my feet. My back slammed painfully against the wall. My eyes looked into his, and all I could see was a bloodthirsty monster out for revenge.

"Why?" Alex said, his voice shaking with a mixture of pure hatred and sadness. "_WHY KAREN?!_" My legs thrashed as I tried to pry his hand off of my throat.

Wait, why am I even attempting this? Alex was super strong, he could break my neck in a split second if he wanted to! I calmed down and looked at the monster dead in the eye. Alex sneered menacingly.

That couldn't be good.

I felt my stomach being slowly and painfully pierced. Looking down, I realized to my horror that Alex's left arm was a giant blade of some sort. My white shirt was being colored with a red dot that was rapidly growing larger. My eyes froze at the spot before meeting Alex's cold hard eyes that were gleaming with victory.

"Please," I begged, hoping that the monster would have a little beam of sympathy for me. "Please Alex let me go!" I knew that pleading wouldn't work, as it only made him angrier.

"Let you go? _Let you go?_" Alex's face was carved with lines of anger. "I shouldn't stall the way you sold me out! I should kill you like cancer," His clawed arm sliced my right arm, pain made its way to it, up and down. "Slowly and painfully." Next thing I knew, I was slung across the small elevator, a force being blown into my back. With intense pain I heard my spine being snapped in two.

"Well now, what's the matter?" Alex tilted his head like a curious child, his face painted with a frown as I slumped to the floor, unable to move, pain throbbed in every part of my torso. "Can't you get up?" I only looked up at the thing, my eyes getting hot with tears. I couldn't say anything, too afraid and too much in pain. Mercer only smiled when a tear rolled down my face and knelt beside me.

"And to think I had feelings for you…" I could only say through a hoarse voice. "A monster like you…The real Alex Mercer-"

"Is dead." Those words broke my soul in two. I knew he was right, and he knew he was right too. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up and forced me against the wall. It only made things worse. I squealed in pain, the sound that came out of my mouth horrified even me. To think that I sounded like that! The monster only snickered as it heard the pleasurable sound of my pitiful cry of pain. Its left arm transformed into a horrendous blade of some sort and it inched slowly towards my stomach.

"Please, please ALEX NO!" It only laughed as the tip of the blade pressed against my stomach and dragged it along slowly, the skin split and blood dripped from the path it left. I could only watch and feel as the blade ran across my stomach, pain no more, just a burning feeling…

"You're lucky it's not deep, or else I would have helped myself to your kidneys." He muttered, sampling the blood off the blade and nodding slowly. My face twisted into disgust, and at that moment, I mustered up enough courage to spit into his face, the gob smacked his left cheek.

I was going to die anyways, why not make a mark?

Mercer's face turned a shade of red as he wiped it off and threw me to the floor, the pain and burning ceased but white flashes of light appeared as my already broken spine endured yet another trial of pain. Alex hovered over me, the weapon of torture sat still at my leg. His face wore a grin, sinister and dark. My moment of triumph soon faded as he grabbed my leg with his free hand and began to slowly cut away at my leg. The pain didn't come until he met the bone and started to saw at it. My other leg instinctively kicked Alex's face, but he was too quick. He grabbed my ankle with his free hand, letting my torn leg go, and swiftly twisted it a full 360 degrees. Howling in pain, I clawed at the floor until I felt my nails break clean off the cuticle.

Alex muttered to himself as he broke the bone with the butt of the blade, the clean sound of it cracking gave way to a satisfied smile from him. I couldn't take it anymore. My eyes rolling into the back of my head, I started to sob uncontrollably. A part of me tried to calm myself down.

"_You're better than that Parker," _The confident, controlling self took in._ "Face this with pride, not fear."_

"_You have no pride, Parker,"_ But the confidence breaker rolled itself along, planning to crash the party. _"Not after you sold Mercer out, and you know it. You still have bad dreams about it, don't you?"_

"N-no…" Was the last thing I remembered crying out as Mercer delivered the final blow: A swift but hard stab to the gut. Blood painted Mercer and the claustrophobic walls of the elevator. Everything started to blur right there, and then faded to black.

"_I won't kill you Karen. Oh no, I'll do something much, much worse…"_

***

_Plip plip plip._ The sound of rain welcomed my ears as I finally came to. "Where am I…?"

"You're in the worst place where a human should be." My eyes didn't adjust to the darkness, but I could hear strangled screams, roars, and all of the sorts as the voice made itself known.

"Alex…!"

"I've done my job, now they do theirs."

"ALEX!" I screamed, but the voice was gone. I tried to move, but only shockwaves of pain was the response of my failed attempt.

Oh, my spine, my leg, and now…I could feel something was missing, but what? Right ankle was broken, right arm….I painfully waved it around. Check.

The screams were growing louder.

Left arm. I waved it around, but felt no air run past it.

Oh.

It was no use now, I was already going to die. To tell you the truth I was scared, scared as I was scared looking at Mercer in the elevator. I whimpered just like I did in the elevator as the first roar was accompanied by the sounds of smacking lips and teeth against flesh. Too much pain to cry, but just enough to remember Alex.

Alex, his sweet face when we were together, now twisted ugly by his own foolish actions and my betrayal. In a way, it seemed that we destroyed our own relationship, before and after. I cried out in pain as others made their way, making a meal out of me.

Before I completely blacked out, my cheeks eaten away and my throat ripped out with fangs, I thought I heard the soft chuckle of someone, as if they were watching.

Alex…


End file.
